


Woke Up Today

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hawaii50_land, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up today, and my world had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ com hawaii50_land. The challenge was that the mod would give us a song, and we had to create either a graphic or a drabble using the lyrics. Mine was “I Woke Up Today” by Port O’Brien. The bolded words are the lyrics I used.
> 
> I don’t usually like to post things until after the challenge I’ve written them for is over and results have been posted. However, this was written in early September. It’s now late October, and the com hasn’t been active since this challenge was issued so I feel justified in posting it now.

**I woke up today** , and my world had changed. All the respect and admiration that I had for my partner had grown into something a little more, something a lot like...

I wondered how I’d missed it.

So I sit here, **watching the blue ocean, the way it glows** , the beer cool and wet as it slides down my throat and can't help wondering if this really changes anything.

The crunch of sand catches my attention, and then Danny's there, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

I look up at him and can't speak, everything I'd been feeling since I sat down right there, plain as day, too big to contain anymore.

"Oh, babe," he murmurs. "It's about damned time." Then his hand's on my face and his lips are brushing mine and...and...

 **I woke up today** , and my world had changed. As I lay down beside him tonight, wrapped in his arms, I realize that this changes everything, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
